Conociendo algo nuevo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Koushiro siente una extraña curiosidad por estar cerca de Hikari, y siente una gran necesidad de decirle de ello, pero ¿podría ella comprender y responder positivamente a aquella curiosidad? Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Digimon no me pertenece, sino a Akiyoshi Hongo y a la empresa Bandai. Ahora a relatar mi primer fic de Digimon :)

**Conociendo algo nuevo**

Desde que Hikari se había unido al grupo de los niños elegidos, el ambiente entre estos había cambiado, de pronto todo había adquirido un matiz nuevo y todo era interesante en un modo distinto, o al menos así lo veía el pequeño Koushiro, que antes no era capaz de despegar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora o cuanta rareza encontraba, ya sea en el mundo humano o digimon. Ahora era diferente, su curiosidad se fijaba en aquella niña tan pequeña, en Hikari, pero ¿por qué?

Hikari: ¿Ocurre algo?- aparece una noche mientras el intelectual estaba de guardia.

Koushiro: N-no, no es nada- mira a otro lado, extrañamente apenado.

Hikari: De acuerdo, buenas noches Koushiro- regresa a dormir al campamento que todos habían improvisado juntos.

El niño nuevamente queda sólo, por alguna razón triste al haber rehusado hablar con la castañita. No puede hacer otra cosa más que mirar al firmamento.

Koushiro: _"¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Hikari me ha quitado mi curiosidad y avidez habitual? ¿Qué tiene ella que sólo quiero saber de ella? Jamás pensé que algo así me pudiese ocurrir"_

El niño decidió levantarse y dar una vuelta, esperando que eso sirviera para quitarse esa fijación por la niña de la luz. No funcionó.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres años después<strong>

El pelirrojo tuvo serias dificultades para superar los efectos de la rara obsesión que sentía por la castaña, y además le era imposible sacarse completamente de la cabeza la figura de la niña. El chico sentía una gran necesidad de verla que día a día desde aquella vez no hacía sino crecer. Al final decidió visitar su casa después de clase, pero primero debía estudiar para el examen que tenía que presentar a primera hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia Yagami<strong>

Hikari: Ya voy, ya voy- responde luego de que el pelirrojo tocara por tercera vez el timbre.

Koushiro: _"Seguro que debe estar guardando sus cuadernos"_- pensaba el chico del conocimiento mientras aún esperaba.

Hikari: ¡Siento mucho la espera!- abría apurada la puerta la chica de la luz- ¡Koushiro, no esperaba que vinieras! Mi hermano no está, pero si quieres puedo...

Koushiro: Lo siento, pero no vine a ver a Taichi, sino a...- se sentía dudoso por lo que iba a decir, pero debía intentarlo- vine a verte a ti.

Hikari: Oh, no me esperaba eso- parecía muy animada, pero aquello no evitaba hacer sentir decaído al pelirrojo-, pero igual puedes pasar. Traeré unos bocadillos si quieres.

Koushiro: Sí, por favor- el chico del conocimiento se sienta en el comedor y empieza a mirar a Hikari-. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, Hikari- dice cuando la castaña le ofrece el bocadillo.

Hikari: No es nada, y si quieres me puedes hablar de porqué quieres verme- la castaña sonríe ampliamente, pero eso no entusiasma demasiado al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo no contestó inmediatamente, estaba inusualmente nervioso en busca de una respuesta adecuada. No se podía creer que no pudiese encontrar la solución a este problema en ningún libro de matemáticas o física. Era sencillamente frustrante no comprenderlo.

Koushiro: Verás Hikari, yo...- cualquier idea que pudiese haber tenido se esfumó al ver el rostro de la castaña- ¡Argh! No tengo idea de cómo explicarlo...

Hikari: Eso es bastante raro en ti- observó la chica de la luz-. Nunca imaginé que existiera algo que tú no sepas explicar. Supongo finalmente encontraste tu lado humano, pero eso es razón para sentirte tan nervioso. Seguramente que encontrarás la solución a eso, tengo fe de eso- sonríe de forma tierna, haciendo sonrojar al chico del conocimiento.

Koushiro: Gracias, Hikari- bajó su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía-. Lo que pasa es que hay algo que tú... es tan particular, pero desde que te nos uniste cuando enfrentamos a los Dark Masters, veo las cosas distinto, y no sé porqué...

Hikari: Koushiro...

Koushiro: Yo... quiero decir... no sé cómo poder decírtelo...

Hikari: No te preocupes, di lo que quieras, que tienes mi más sincero apoyo- tomó una mano del pelirrojo, quien de pronto sentía energías renovadas.

Koushiro: Es que tú, por alguna razón... siento que eres curiosa para mí, pero no del mismo modo que los libros o las cosas nuevas de las que suelo aprender, sino de una manera distinta...

Hikari: Koushiro, ¿me estás tratando de decir que te gusto?- dijo la castaña en tono neutral.

Koushiro: Yo... supongo que puede ser eso, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de qué es lo que siento, pero...

El pelirrojo no continuó, porque la castaña atrapó sus labios de una forma dulce y electrizante para el chico del conocimiento. De pronto se sentía increíblemente bien, tal vez sí era eso, le gustaba Hikari. El pelirrojo disfrutaba sentir la lengua de la castaña bailar junto a la suya, era algo que sin duda ningún libro sería capaz de enseñarle.

Hikari: Tú también me gustaste desde siempre- le dijo una vez dejó de besar al chico-. Me has gustado desde aquella vez que viajamos juntos al digimundo, pero por mucho tiempo fue más bien como que te admiraba por lo listo que eres, y por tu lealtad a nuestros amigos. Es desde hace poco que pude asimilar que realmente te quería, pero quería saber si eso tú también lo sentías, por eso no pude hacer más que esperar.

Koushiro: Y aún así no fue nada fácil- decía aún apenado el pelirrojo-. Siempre me has parecido curiosa, o al menos siempre lo veo todo desde el punto de vista de la curiosidad. Supongo que ese es mi defecto, todo lo veo desde el lado científico, y por eso no me podía explicar del todo bien esta sensación.

Hikari: No te preocupes, mi admirado intelectual. Conmigo seguramente saciarás ese vacío que tienes, y me conocerás de una forma más cercana.

Koushiro: ¿Y de qué forma lo haría?- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

Hikari: Tal vez tengamos una cita romántica tú y yo- le da un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo-, y así nos conoceremos mejor, y tal vez seamos novios.

Koushiro: Eso realmente suena bien...- aún estaba apenado, pero se las arregló para abrazar a la castaña.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció este fic? En lo personal no he leído ningún HikarixKoushiro, de hecho no he leído nada de Hikari más allá de Takeru o Taichi, con la cantidad de personajes que hay para poner a volar la imaginación (:). Reviews, follows y favoritos serán desde luego bienvenidos, y espero pronto volver a escribir algo de _Digimon_, pues ésta es de las series que marcó mi infancia XD.

Hasta otra


End file.
